Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 4 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 32 }{ 4 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 4 \times 6 + 8 $ $ = 2 - 24 + 8 $ $ = -22 + 8 $ $ = -14 $